Amor Implicado
by Kisaragi Seki
Summary: Para Shu Mukami, el mejor detective de la división 9 de la seguridad publica, un caso de infiltración nunca le seria dificil. A menos que su misión fuera acercarse a Reiji Sakamaki, primer hijo del ministro relacionado con los Yakuzas para conseguir pruebas en su contra y terminara enamorado de su presa. YAOI. Varias parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!, si, soy yo, con una nueva historia, y Yaoi. Como podrán darse cuenta. Amo el ShuRei y mi amante (de juego) Yuki-chan me regalo un parche en español para el juego de MORE BLOOD y yo no le di nada, asi que este es su regalo de navidad retrasada y de cumpleaños adelantado. Esta basado en un roll que tuvimos. Solo por esta semana le dare prioridad a este fic por lo cual no podre actualizar el otro. Pero como no tendre fecha para este, será la única vez que lo tome como prioridad.**

**Advertencia: Como ya dije es Yaoi. Y por las dudas: Si, Shu pertenece a la familia Mukami.**

**Este fic tiene más cliches que los animes de Idols y una trama más sencilla que las novelas mexicanas. No esperen mucho.**

**Amor implicado.**

**Capitulo 1.**

El despertador lo saco abruptamente de su preciado sueño y extendió una mano para arrojarlo al suelo.

-Asi no se apaga, Shu- Se burlo Yuma desde la puerta. –Deberias darte prisa, Ruki y Kou se fueron hace una hora- El rubio gruño y se levantó con pereza. ¿Por qué no escogió un trabajo donde no se tuviera que levantar tan temprano?. Su hermano se despidió y él se metió a bañar, se vistió y bajo a la sala.

En un sillón viendo las caricaturas y comiendo cereal se encontraba Azusa, su hermano más pequeño. Pasó a lado y le revolvió el cabello, este con un balbuceo le deseo un buen día.

-Dile a Yuma que tal vez llegamos tarde. El debe llevarte al instituto, ve a dormir un rato- Azusa asintió y Shu salió disparado a la estación. De seguro su jefe lo ahorcaría por llegar tarde.

Cuando llego subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su zona de trabajo que estaba ubicada en el segundo piso y en cuanto entro al rango de visión de su hermano y decifro su mirada supo que el jefe lo degollaría.

-Shu-san- Una débil voz femenina lo llamó a sus espaldas y giró sobre sus talones para ponerle atención a Yui Komori, la detective novata compañera de Kou y a la que Carla Tsukinami, su jefe explotador, había agarrado de secretaria.

-Me quiere en su oficina ¿Verdad?- La rubia asintió y Shu suspiro. –Te sigo- Ambos caminaron entre escritorios y llegaron a la oficina de Carla. Tocó y después del "adelante" entró solo porque Yui dijo que tenia que hablarle a los demás.

-No te voy a matar, aunque debería. Es la tercera vez en esta semana que llegas tarde ¡Y es Miercoles!... pero no lo are, no entiendo como eres hermano de Ruki, Kou tiene algo de ti ¿Pero de Ruki?- El rubio de rascó la nuca apenado.

-¿Entonces?- Escucho que tocaron la puerta y entraron Kou, Ruki y Yui.

-¿Nos mando a hablar señor?-

-Si. Como sabran, ustedes son mis mejores detectives, asi que les tengo un caso especial para ustedes podrían infiltrarse tan bien-

-¿Hay que infiltrarnos? ¡Que divertido!- Dijo un animado Kou mientras tomaba la carpeta que sostenía Carla.

-Si, pero lo pesado va con ustedes 2- Apuntó a Ruli y a Shu –Este será el objetivo de ambos- Puso un expediente en la mesa. –Su nombre es Reiji Sakamaki, Primer hijo de Tougo Sakamaki, Ministro de Tokyo*. Sabemos que tiene nexos con los yakuzas pero no tenemos pruebas. Eso será lo que ustedes hagan: Buscar pruebas. ¿Y que mejor que con el heredero de todo? Él debe saber los secretos de su padre y si pueden entrar en su casa mejor. Ustedes sabran que métodos usar.

-Pero no es de nuestra edad… tiene 18 años…-

-Por eso es especial para ustedes. A partir de mañana serán estudiantes de preparatoria-

Continuara…

**¿Ya estas contenta Yuki? Espero que si. ¡Si les gusto dejen un review!**

**Matta-nee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amor implicado

Capitulo 2.

Shu cada vez se sentia mas y mas irritado, la ruidosa risa del Tsukinami menor burlandose de él lo hacia querer estrangularlo.

-¡Cuando estabamos en la escuela eras un desastre! Jajaja ¡Y mi hermano quiere que la repitas! Jajaja- incluso Ruki habia empezado a reir ¡Que injusto!.

-Ya callate Shin-

-Esta bien, ya me callo... JAJAJA- a Shin se le hacia muy gracioso todo. A su hermano no se le pudo ocurrir mejor idea ¡Infiltrar a Shu Mukami en una escuela! ¡Shu! El que se la pasaba dormido todo el tiempo y solo asistia a musica.

Carla si que estaba loco.

-Poniendonos serios...- Ruki tomo la palabra y magicamente Shin guardo silencio para ponerle atención. Shu alzó una ceja ante eso pero no hizo comentario alguno -¿Tu que crees que debamos hacer Shin?-

-Mmm...- Shin se acomodo los lentes y reflexiono un poco la pregunta. Por algo se habia ganado su lugar como Agente Internacional de la ONU (a Carla tambien se lo habian ofrecido pero él lo rechazo) -Digo que Ruki es el indicado, puedes pedir un puesto para el consejo estudiantil, dijeron que él era presidente ¿No?.

-Es una buena idea de acercamiento pero... ¿Que aremos Kou, Yui y yo?- Shin suspiro.

-La chica tal vez tambien pueda pedir un puesto en el consejo, Kou es bueno haciendo amigos y tu... Tengo un plan macabro en mente...- se acomodo mejor en su silla y le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa porque... ¿Que mejor lugar para discutir temas de alta importancia que un restaurante de comida rapida?

-Oh no... ¿Cuál es?-

-Tu eres muy guapo Shu...- Ruki apreto un poco los dientes cuando escucho salir eso de los labios de Shin.

-Eh... ¿Gracias?-

-Tú en la secundaria atraias a chicas y chicos por igual...- Ruki rió bajito al comprender lo que Shin queria. -Podrias... Enamorarlo...- El rubio escupio su soda que termino a dar a la pobre cara del Tsukinami.

-¡¿Enamorarlo?!-

-No hables tan alto idiota-Dijo el agente mientras era ayudado por Ruki para limpiarse la soda.

-Jamás are eso-

-Es buena idea-

-¡Ruki!- Shu se sintió ofendido, su propio hermano se puso a favor de Shin.

-Es una buena idea Shu- Olvidaron el tema y siguieron comiendo. Después de un rato abandonaron el lugar y el Agente Internacional se fue dejando solos a los 2 detectives. Ruki en soledad, se permitió suspirar con aire melancolico.

-Ya te atrape Ruki-

-¿Eh?-

-Te gusta Shin- Ruki se puso rojo como tomate y negó freneticamente -No me mientas Ruki...-

-¿Tan obvio soy?-

-No, lo eh ido notando poco a poco- Empezaron a caminar rumbo a su casa y el clima que de repente se puso frio por alguna razón hizo sentir estupido a Ruki por enamorarse de alguien como Tsukinami Shin.

-¿Crees que él ya lo sepa?-

-No... Pero... ¿Por qué...?-

-No lo se... Simplemente paso... Para cuando me di cuenta ya Shin estaba muy metido en mi mente y no podia dejar de pensar en él. Es triste, sabes... Porque se que Shin es muy _Shin_, agresivo, orgulloso, presumido... Pero asi me gusta-

-Pobre de ti... -

-Él es un Agente Internacional de la ONU y yo: Un simple detective de Tokyo-

-Hey, no te deprimas asi, y aparte si dices eso tambien es como si me aventaras la piedra a mi, tambien soy un simple detective- Ruki le dió a Shu un golpecito en el hombro con el puño cerrado.

-A veces si pareces el hermano mayor-

-¡Oye!- Jugaron a empujarse y a perseguirse hasta que llegaron a su casa. La casa tenia 2 autos estacionados enfrente lo cual significaba que Yuma aun no llegaba, se les hizo extraño ya que Yuma no era de llegar tarde. Al entrar se encontraron a Azusa ya listo con su uniforme cambiandole a la television, se levanto al notarlos y tomó su mochila.

-¿Quien me llevara? Yuma aun no llega...-

-Si, lo notamos cuando llegamos- Shu tomó las llaves de su auto y se estiro.

-Yo te llevo- Ruki le agradecio con la mirada y se fue a su habitación. Apagó la tele y salieron rumbo a la academia de Azusa.

-Shu-

-¿mm?-

-Vas hacia la secundaria, ya estoy en preparatoria.

-¿Que?- Shu metió el freno de golpe haciendo las llantas derrapar por el asfalto. -¿Dónde esta?-

-Te regresas por aquella calle y te vas todo derecho, no te vallas por el paso a desnivel, ahi tomas la avenida y cuando va a topar hay un parque y enseguida esta mi escuela.

-Mejor me vas diciendo.

-Esta bien- Shu tenia mucho sin llevar a Azusa a la escuela, desde primero de secundaria y ahora ya estaba en segundo de preparatoria. Se reprocho mentalmente el nisiquiera saber donde estudiaba su hermanito.

Si que era un asco de hermano mayor.

Llegarón y Azusa se bajo rapidamente, antes, claro, le pidio dinero. Estaba a punto de irse pero le llamó la atención el escudo que portaban los estudiantes en el uniforme a la altura del pecho. ¿Donde lo habia visto?.

Trato de recordar y la imagen de su jefe dandole un expediente asalto su memoria.

Expediente.

Una foto.

Infiltración.

Preparatoria.

Asustado enfoco su vista y empezo a leer y a releer el nombre de la escuela.

"Academia Ryotei"

Mierda... Entrarian a la escuela de Azusa.

Continuara...

**Aqui esta la conti algo aburrido pero es el puente para el siguiente. Espero no tardarme mucho. Mientras les dejo unas fichas.**

**Shu Mukami: Hijo mayor de Beatrix y Makoto Mukami (invento mio...) Detective estrella de la policia de Tokyo. Trabaja de detective porque su madre le dijo que siempre persiguiera sus sueños y ser detective era lo que más queria hacer desde niño junto a Kou y Ruki. Tiene 24 años pero se ve más joven.**

**Ruki Mukami: segundo hijo de Beatrix aunque segun el "Debió haber nacido primero". Es compañero de equipo de Shu. Tiene 23 años.**

**Shin Tsukinami: Agente Internacional de la ONU. Mejor amigo de Ruki y Shu y buen amigo de Kou, Yuma y azusa. Se conocen desde niños y desde ese entonces esta enamorado de Ruki. Tiene 24 años. (Por el momento no usa el parche... Tengo un plan macabro para él...).**

**Son todas por hoy. Si quieren alguna pareja en especial que no involucren a las ya establecidas diganme y tratare de acoplarlas.**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Matta-nee!**


End file.
